


Characters Converse to Save the Universe

by Glitterix02



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Characters watch spider-man homecoming, Characters watching their movies, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you 3000, I'm Bad At Tagging, Irondad & Spiderson, Must Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Worth Re-Reading, don't forget to comment, long chapters 3000 + words each, mid civilwar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterix02/pseuds/Glitterix02
Summary: *Takes place right after civil war for the people who were in civil war and right after ragnarok but before thanos's ship shows up at the end.*An accident with a particle collider in another universe causes things to go terribly wrong in the Marvel Universe we know and love. In order to put things right the Avengers must watch Spiderman: Homecoming and become a family like they were meant to be.Wanna see them react and converse with one another? Hit that read button!





	1. Disclaimer

All rights to the Marvel characters except for Clarity Springs goes to Marvel! This includes Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, King T'Challa, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Scott Lang, Rhodey, Sam Wilson, Thor, Loki, and any marvel characters I may have forgotten to list. 

For those of you who may recognize the name, Clarity Springs, is not my oc, all rights of this beautiful spark of light belong to her creator, but i've been given permission by Sparkle to use her in this story. This is a watching the movie fanfiction but the script for the movie won't be used because (a) that is a violation of copyright (b) wattpad has very clear guidelines against copyright and i've seen a million author's accounts get deleted because of it and all their works get washed away as well which is a real tragedy. and lastly (c) does anybody ever even bother reading the script to begin with? Honestly, I just scroll past them.

If I do accidentally violate any guidelines in any way, shape, or form please let me know and I will fix any problems straight away. I respect the law thank you very much!

So how this story will work is you'll have the characters conversing with one another about the scenes*cough* the entire reason you decided to read this story *cough* and some vague description will either be bolded or mingled in with the dialogue so you know exactly where they are in the movie. no script needed. It's much easier than finding the script, trying to turn it into dialogue that makes sense, and bold or italize all the little sections and get this guys, it's much more legal. Yeah, you heard me! Copying the script into your wattpad story is illegal and it is not a victimless crime! MCU writers work extremely hard to give us the content we love and to all those of you who just copy the script into your writing you are lazy as all hell and it isn't right. Fanfic is one thing, Plaigarism is another. Just something for you to think about. 

Also here's some more general info for this watching fic 

1\. Peter is being shipped with Clarity. I fell in love with the pairing in Sparkle123tt's story Spiderstruck. As much as I love MJ (let's be real she is a Queen) I just like Clarity with Peter better. It's my own personal preference because I just love the character and her powers and just everything about her. She's a one in a million oc and I can't emphasize enough how amazingly wonderful she is.  It could be that I stumbled across this oc's story at such a rough time in my life that she's just been a true friend that I can count on to cheer me up in the darkest of times. I know that sounds a bit silly... especially when talking about an oc, but it's how I feel and I won't apologize for loving what I love. You can comment your disappoint over Peter being with an oc all you like but I won't change it to MJ. This is my story and I intend to write it how I see fit. If you have a problem with Peter being paired with an oc go find a new watching story or deal with this pairing. Those are your choices. 

2\. Watching stories are (or at least the ones i've read) prone to abandonment meaning they either  never get finished or are deleted. Author's often think that they're easier to write than they actually are and then once they realize that omg if's Actually work they just give up. I won't give up on this story. All I ask is you don't abandon it as a reader if it takes me a week or two to get a chapter up. 

3\. Don't comment telling me to update after I just updated. It's very rude and I find it highly annoying. My chapters are going to be long like 3.000 + words a chap which means they'll take time to write. Quality over Quantity but I say why not have both am I right?

4\. Don't tell me to put in the script. I don't care how many people are doing it, or how many you've seen. Those people either have been reported and haven't had enough strikes to warrant being taken down yet, or are just biding their time until Bam! bye bye account. 

Thank you for reading this small little disclaimers note, I hope you enjoy!

       

 Tell me what you think of my cover in the comments!! (I made it myself)


	2. Chappie 1: Teleported!?!?

The Airport battle is about to commence. Spider-Man has just stolen caps shield landing almost perfectly when suddenly a bright blue light emitted from his chest engulfing the entire airstrip. When the light died down everyone was gone. Meanwhile somewhere in the universe Loki and Thor had just evacuated all of Asgard. The two were staring peacefully out the window of their ship when suddenly a bright blue light engulfed the two gods and the hulk. When the light died down the three were gone. Valkyrie left staring at where the three had once been.

"This is not good." Valkyrie whispered going in search of Heimdall.

~

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor demanded his brother as he sat up on the floor. He felt relatively fine. The landing had not been so bad for him given his godly endurance but Bruce lay beside him out cold. To be truthful all Thor remembered was this bright flash of light engulfing him similar to when the bifrost would transport them places. But this light had been no rainbow bridge. It had been magical in nature, or at least that is what Thor presumed, which of course made Thor accuse his brother right away.

"For once I'm as clueless to what is going on as you are." Loki replied peering around, taking in surroundings unlike Thor who was checking on the unconscious Banner, immediately Loki scowled. Thor noticed his brothers sour gaze when he looked up at him for a moment. Thor stood and closed the distance between them in concern.

"What is it brother? Do you recognize this place?" Thor asked him.

"No, it's quite unfamiliar to me." Loki replied nodding his head straight ahead of where they were. "But I do recognize your friends."

"My friends?" Thor repeated finally looking in the direction his brother was. Thor's face split into a bright grin lightning dancing over his hands due to his excitement. Without anything to channel his abilities through his lightning was rather unwieldy especially reacting to intense emotions. "My Friends! Hello! It is I! Thor, son of Odin! And you all remember my brother Loki, Banner is with us as well! I know not what forces have brought us together again but it is most joyous to see you all after so long! Please stay where you are. There are more of you so we will come to you."

"Brother they do not look to be in good terms, perhaps it would be best to keep our distance." Loki advised cautiously noting how tense the avengers on the opposite side of the room were.

"Nonsense, Loki. You worry far too much." Thor dismissed his brothers grievances.

"Brother please, just listen to me." Loki pleaded. "For once, just do as I say. I'm telling you they appear to be-"

"Enough brother, let's go." Thor told him banner's unconscious form already slung over his shoulder. Loki shook his head but followed after his brother. He didn't want to get separated again.

"Bruce." Natasha breathed out starting forwards her hands covering her mouth. Clint put his hand on her shoulder for support. The two sharing a look. Their partnership was still stronger than ever despite being on opposite sides.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded once Thor, Bruce, and Loki were on their side of the theater. If only Thor and Bruce has been on his side in all of this instead of MIA.

"In space." Thor replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I had to stop Ragnarok to save my people, or that was what I originally thought but as it turns out I had to cause Ragnarok to save them." Thor answered as cheerful as ever.

"You know what? Forget I asked." Tony replied shaking his head. He was a bit confused on how Banner got himself to space but that was the problem for another time. So was the fact that Loki was freely roaming around and not in a jail cell.

"Tony-" Steve attempted to talk to the billionaire yet again but before he could even get a word in Banner groaned waking up from his unconscious state.

"What hit us?" Bruce asked spots dancing in his vision. Natasha immediately by his side one hand over his chest resting on his heart. "Nat?"

"Hi Bruce." She muttered softly her lips quirking up a bit. Bruce's gaze shifted to the billionaire. One single thing had been on his mind ever since he got dressed in sakaar. "Tony, you wear your clothes way too tight. Jeans are not meant to suffocate the b-"

"We have more important things to worry about than Starks clothing preferences." T'Challa cut Bruce off.

"I am unsure what hit us but it was a powerful magic to have conjured us all here." Thor replied.

"It wasn't magic." Loki denied shaking his head.

"Uh, yes it was." Thor nodded his head.

"No, brother it really wasn't." Loki shook his head. Loki was more knowledgeable in magic than his brother it was fact and what Loki had felt was certainly not magic.

"If it's not magic then what is it?" Bucky demanded Steve standing close by his side. There were no visible doors or exits in this room. There were only row after row of bright red chairs, and at the front of the room was a huge screen. Which meant there was currently no escape for either parties.

"It is magic." Thor stated again his brother speaking over him. "I have no idea."

"What about the tesseract? Could that have done the job?" Steve asked Thor.

"It burned with Asgard." Thor denied. Loki decided not to correct his brother, afterall it couldn't have been the tesseract that caused this. He hadn't used it for anything yet.

"Where's that kid? That light came out of him." Scott jumped into the conversation growing to normal size. He was lucky he hadn't been stepped on. He had been unconscious on the floor a little too close to the God of Thunders foot.

"Your lucky you didn't just get smushed tic tac." Sam shook his head at Scott.

"Yeah. I know." Scott nodded.

Tony's eyes went wide and his head snapped around. Tony's whole body going in a 360 as he searched for the spiderling. He had just assumed the kid had been being quiet while the adults talked. But sure enough Peter was no where in sight. He should have noticed immediately, why hadn't he picked up on the fact that there was no "Mr. Stark, what's happening?" Or "Mr. Stark, this is crazy!" The kid was chatty there should have been more chatter. He had been too focused on the others. He had just assumed the kid was awestruck by all the hero's around. Tony's heart hammered in his chest as worry immediately set in. "Alright, Kid cmon where are you hiding this isn't funny!" Tony yelled. A beat of silence. No response.

"Friday, suit tracker." Tony ordered the command not making as much sense as he would have liked but he couldn't help it. His worry was spiking. He could feel a panic attack coming on.

"Sorry Boss, something is jamming the trackers signal. I can't get a fix, it's last known location is the FLUGHAFEN LEIPZIG-HALLE airport in Germany."

"Damnit." Tony muttered his breathing picking up. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He was only a teenager, 14-15 something like that. Tony didn't remember exactly but it didn't matter. The kid couldn't be dead. What had that light been anyways? Had it been the suit malfunctioning somehow? But then again that light teleported them all to whatever this place was so it couldn't have possibly been the suit. This wasn't his fault. This wasn't on him. oh who was he kidding yes it was. He could feel it in his bones. Why didn't he just let the kid stay home and do his homework!? Tony was quickly growing desperate.

"If you don't come out in the next 5 seconds I'm telling Aunt May."

Still no reply. The seconds ticked by. Tony's eyes raked across the mass of people around him. No sign of Peter, not a shred of Red and Blue and black spidery suit design. Tony went to fly up maybe a bird's eye view would help him see better, the kid could have been passed out like Banner or the tiny guy, but he immediately went crashing down his suit losing power the second he was airborne. Though he regained it the moment his feet touched the ground.

"Tony!" Rhodey exclaimed in concern but Tony paid him no mind. He had to find Pete. Peter, wherever he was.

"What the hell? Doesn't matter, figure it out later." Tony shook his head standing back up. "We have to find my kid, now, he's yea high." Tony held up his hand to Peter's height. "Spiderpowers, Red, blue suit with spider designs, can't miss him. Fan out he has to be somewhere."

"Why would you bring a kid to a fight?" Bucky asked incredulously. Though Steve agreed with his friend he was unable to let a fight break out right now.

"Bucky, back off." Steve spoke up trying to keep things civil. "Tony, take a breath."

"Take a- he's missing Rogers! I am not doing shit until he's here, with me, safe. His suit tracker isn't responding, he isn't responding, the kid is missing, we have to-"

"Breathe man." Clint told him resting a hand on his shoulder. The billionaire was practically hyperventilating at this point. "We're going to find him. Just breathe, if he did go wandering off he couldn't have gone far. There aren't a lot of places to go. No doors, no windows, he has to be somewhere in here."

~

"Hello!?" Peter yelled into the vast whiteness that went on for miles and miles all around him. The crime fighting spider wasn't entirely sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was his spidey sense going crazy. He had tried to warn Mr.Stark but it had been too late. He had woke up alone in this strange place. The only good thing was that his spidey sense had calmed down now so he didn't feel in danger. "Is anyone there!? Mr. Stark!?"

He received no reply save for his own voice echoing back at him. Peter covered his ears wincing as the loud echo hurt his super hearing.

Peter scratched the back of his head as he muttered to himself. "Where is everybody...?"

Peter shot a web to the floor where he stood then started walking keeping the web line intact so he wouldn't get completely lost as he explored.

"Mr. Stark!?" Peter yelled again wincing at the echo it produced still he received no response. Peter paused his walk with a sigh growing bored of exploring. It was all the same endless white void. "Guess, i'm all alone..."

"I wouldn't say that." A voice answered him from behind causing to him jump and turn around. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his brown eyes settled themselves onto the form of a teenage girl. His spidey sense would have warned him if this person was a threat but he still regarded her cautiously just in case. Had she been following him the whole time? No he would have noticed.

"Oh, uh hello, I don't think I've seen you before. Who are you?" Peter asked cocking his head slightly attempting to remain calm.

For some unknown reason the girl's smile turned into a frown and her abnormally bright blue eyes seemed to dull at his question. Peter noticed this change immediately and took a few steps closer to her. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Uh, I'm Spider-man."

The girl's lips quirked upwards into a smile once more. "Yeah, I know, Peter."

Peter took a step back. "I never told you my name....and even if it was er...I did...my name's not Peter."

"Yes, it is." The girl smiled brightly at him blue sparks flying from her fingertips. Her blue eyes brightening again, glowing softly.

"Who are you?" Peter repeated with a little more force this time. How did she know his secret identity? And what in the hell was up with her eyes? It was kind of freaky.

"My made up name's Glitch or maybe The Glitch I'm still deciding on that but my real name's Clarity, Clarity Springs." The girl now known as Clarity held her hand out to him. Peter went to take it but his hand passed through hers like a ghost as it pixelated. He looked at her confused drawing his hand back.

"Sorry, I'm not really good at controlling my powers when I'm excited. Uh, but anyways I guess you're wondering what you're doing here..."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "You brought me here? Where are the others? What did you do with them!?" The pieces finally clicking for the young hero. He mentally kicked himself for taking so long to realize it.

"Nothing, they're in the next room over. I just wanted to explain things in private with you first before we started all of this. The tension is really high between a lot of people in that room and your really the only one I fully trust at the moment."

"Started all of what?" Peter wondered. "I don't even know what's going on. What is this place? How do you know my secret identity?"

"It's complicated. I know you, but you don't know me because you aren't Peter, I mean you are Peter just not my Peter. I'm from another dimension, although really it's more like a parallel universe and there was this accident with a collider, The avengers, my Spiderman and I stopped it before one of us could get sucked through but one of the universe's got screwed up in the process, yours by the way, so I'm here to fix that." Clarity rambled attempting to explain everything in one go. "The avengers of my universe thought it would be safest if I corrected this universe because technically I don't exist in yours. Which is another reason why you don't know me. Uh, here. I brought proof if you don't believe me. I know people don't really use actual pictures all that much anymore but...." Clarity pulled out a folded up picture from her metallic jeans pocket passing it to him.

Upon inspection Peter recognized the photo. He had the same one sitting on his desk back at home but the only difference was Clarity was seated in between him and Ned. Their arms both laid across her shoulders doing peace signs with their free hands as Clarity made the shape of a heart with both her hands. The three of them smiling without a care in the world.

"So, I have two best friends? That's pretty cool." Peter smiled to himself as he studied the picture.

"So, does this mean you believe me?" Clarity asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure anyone could make up a story like that. Besides, no one in their right mind would have shown a photo like this. Photoshop is much easier on a phone." Peter pointed out.

"So, how do we fix my universe?" Peter asked.

"Simple, we have to bring the avengers back together or they won't be ready when Thanos comes. If they split up now..." Clarity trailed off.

"Okay, so stop them from breaking up like a boy band." Peter nodded his head mentally storing the name Thanos to tell Mr. Stark later. "How do we do that?"

"You." Clarity stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You lost me." Peter shook his head.

"You're what ties the Avengers together, or we do in my universe, but you don't have a me so it's just going to have to be you here. You change Tony, bring out his more responsible fathery-mentor side. My Ned likes to call it "Iron-dad mode." But the problem is in this universe none of the avengers see that change in him. You pull them back together as a family or you were supposed to anyways before the collider caused some unfortunate changes."

"Unfortunate changes?"

"Those changes don't matter as long as we fix this." Clarity dismissed his question unsure if she would be able to tell him.

"Alright, then let's do this. How do we get out of here?" Peter asked.

Clarity wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively secured his right arm around her waist. She lightly guided his shooting hand at a 45 degree angle.

"Swing us out of here, Spiderman." Clarity smiled.

"Hang on." Peter grinned shooting a web clarity's lightning running along the white substance. Peter couldn't see where it connected but he definitely felt his web stick. Keeping a firm hold on Clarity he swung.

~

"We've torn this place apart. I'm not sure if the hulk could do a better job. We've looked everywhere. The kids not here, Tony." Bruce panted as his hands rested behind his head surveying the damage to the room. The snack bar had been demolished glass shards now mixed with popcorn, ceiling tiles all lay in bits n' pieces on the floor the ceiling pure concrete, Clint was stuck in the vent they had discovered underneath a wall panel Rhodey and Lang attempting to pull him out, Thor and Loki were arguing about spells and Midguardian stupidity in the corner, All the chairs that had once been bolted to the ground were now uprooted and ripped apart no cushion left stuffed, even the poor carpeting got shredded.

"I don't understand how can he not be here? We're all here! How could whatever the hell took us not deposit us in the same place!" Tony kicked an unsuspecting chair causing it to go flying into the nearest wall.

"I don't know." Steve answered him honestly. "But we've searched everywhere. I'm sorry, Tony."

Not a moment after the apology left Steve's lips an electricified web shot out from the movie screen attaching to the concrete ceiling. Spiderman swinging out of it a teenage girl in his hold. The young hero landing softly on the floor releasing her as he landed.

"Whoa, what happened here? Don't tell me I missed the fight. I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Stark. I uh had to pick up a friend." Peter gestured to Clarity who waved beside Peter her fingers waggling.

"Pick up a frie- You pull a stunt like that again, you disappear on me one more time.... I'll tell Aunt May and take your suit away. Got it?" Tony demanded his heart rate finally calming now that he saw Peter was unharmed, alive, and well. But now that the worry was fading he was pissed. More at himself than at Peter but still. Peter nodded his eyes widened a bit at the threat. Mr. Stark didn't look like he was bluffing. In fact Peter had never seen him look so intimidating.

"Well, now that we're all together who's ready to watch a movie!?" Clarity clapped her hands together sparks flying from her fingers due to her excitement. Loki's eyes flicked between this girl and his brother for just a moment ever the observant one.

"Watch a...Who even are you?" Natasha demanded incredulously. "We've been abducted by some force kid. We can't all just sit down and watch a movie. We have to find a way out."

"Me? I'm no one important, really." Clarity replied shaking her head.

"Hey, you are to me, Clarity." Peter objected or well to the other him at least and that was good enough for Peter. Clarity smiled at Peter before she turned her attention back to the Avengers.

"Thanks, and that unknown force was me. I glitched err sorry I call it glitching, I actually controlled the lightning within each of your bodies to teleport you all here. I started with Peter then just branched out from there."

"Am I the only one who didn't follow any of that?" Bucky asked looking around.

"Told you it wasn't magic. Just a mortal with silly powers." Loki smirked.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor snapped at him.

"Would you all just listen, I've already told Peter this, but this airport battle causes you all to split apart." Clarity revealed. "And long story short it causes the destruction of half the universe."

"Airport battle?" Thor echoed in confusion. "I don't know of any airport battle."

"That's cause you were in space big guy. A lot of stuff has been going down since you left." Clint coughed finally out of the vents. "I'm pretty sure we were all taken before it broke out. Am I right?"

"I could have taken you all from anywhere, any when but I chose that day, that moment. What do you say Avengers? Watch one little movie to save the universe."

"If we do this...and I'm not saying we will. What happens after we watch?" Tony challenged her.

"That's for you all to decide not me. But you can't leave until you've seen all of it."

"Why not?" Banner demanded turning slightly green in anger. He was sick of this room, he was sick of being stuck inside. He just wanted fresh air, fresh normal earth air.

"Because that's how this place was programmed. The doors won't appear until every second of the movie is watched which means no fast-forwarding either."

"Sounds like we don't have much of a choice." Steve sighed. With that said, they all set to work fixing the theater so they could sit down comfortably. The chairs were all piled in the back far corner, Peter webbing each cushion closed so everyone got two pillows each to do with as they pleased.

*********************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed ch 1! Please tell me what your thoughts are in the comments!


	3. Chappie 2: The watching Begins

This is Clarity if you're all curious about what she looks like and what she wears.

       

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

"Hey, Uh Clarity you never said what we're watching." Peter told her as he sat beside her on some cushions. A remote glitching into her hand as the Avengers all got comfortable.

"Oh, we're watching your life, or bits and pieces of it after the airport battle at least." Clarity informed him.

"Oh okay." Peter nodded before his brain seemed to process what she had just said. "Wait what!?"

"I'd play my life if we could, but like I said earlier I don't exist in your universe." Clarity told him apologetically. "It's gotta be you."

"Can't we just Uh....watch what Thor's been up to in space instead...?" Peter asked jabbing a thumb at the God of Thunder. He didn't want the Avengers watching his life! They were the Avengers! And he was just plain old Peter Parker...

"Dear god no." Bruce shook his head a hand running down his face. "No more space."

"I thought you liked space." Thor frowned at him.

"Hulk liked space." Bruce corrected with a glare. "I like Earth."

"Then why'd you leave?" Natasha asked softly. Bruce looked at her but no words seemed to be able to come out.

"Is it a hard question?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't make the decision to leave. Hulk did. I hadn't detransformed for two whole years. I couldn't-, I'm sorry, Natasha."

"Hulk can just take over for that long?" Steve asked in surprise.

"This has been the longest time." Bruce admitted as he tried to adjust his pants yet again.

"Woah, I know it's been a long time since you've seen Nat but cmon." Clint frowned at him.

"How many times must I tell you? You need to stop that." Thor frowned at him gesturing to Clarity and Peter. "There are children present, Banner."

"I'm sorry okay. Tony wears his pants way too damn tight." Bruce complained.

All the adults looked to Tony who rolled his eyes. "I like form fittings jeans. Is that a crime?"

"Alright, enough about wardrobe preferences and malfunctions. It's time we start." Clarity announced pressing play.

**The scene opens on a crayon drawing of the original Avengers team during the battle of New York. At first only Hulk, Ironman, Captain America, Thor, and Black Widow are visible, but as the camera rolls back Clint can be scene off to the right side. Even the portal to space is masterfully drawn in the sky.**

"Why the hell am I way over there!?" Clint exclaimed upset that he was away from everyone else in the drawing. He had been in that circle up too damnit.

"At least you're in the picture." Loki scowled a bit miffed that children weren't drawing him in their pictures. Yes, he had been the "bad guy" at the time but every hero needs someone to fight. He should have been drawn standing on the tower above them all.

"And what the hell is he doing here!? I should stab an arrow through your eye after what you did to me." Barton went to grab an arrow whipping out his bow.

"Uh oh. I knew I forgot to do something." Clarity muttered. She snapped her fingers and all the weapons in the room, including the tesseract Loki was hiding, glitched away to another room the Avengers couldn't access. Even the Ironman armors had disappeared.

"Until this movie is over no one is getting access to their weapons. Any questions?" Clarity asked. Vision was pleasantly surprised that he was still in the room. He had thought he landed more on the weapon side of things, but as he checked his internal systems he realized his attack protocol was now switched offline.

"Can I have my arm back?" Bucky asked noting his missing prosthetic. "Please?"

"Alright, But no causing trouble." Clarity told him snapping her fingers again his arm reappearing.

"Did you draw that picture Pete?" Tony questioned Peter still studying the drawing on the screen.

Before Peter could answer Clarity giggled uncontrollably. Everyone looked to her. "Peter....draw...haha good one."

"Hey, I can draw." Peter objected getting defensive.

"Relax I can't draw that well either." Clarity admitted.

"Cap can." Tony noted.

"Shut up, Stark." Steve told him not wanting to advertise his skills.

"So, why are we being shown some random kids drawing?" Bucky asked.

"No idea." Clarity admitted. "I've never done something like this before. It must be important to Peter's life somehow or it wouldn't be shown."

"Scrying spells work similarly." Loki told her. "That might be how this was all recorded."

"I thought you said this wasn't magic, brother." Thor nudged him. Loki looked at him in annoyance.

"I said what brought us here wasn't magic. I said nothing about this film." Loki replied.

"My daughter Cassie would draw stuff like that all the time. She'd stick them in with my prison letters." Scott smiled thinking of his little girl. His brave little peanut.

"You're a convict?" Sam frowned at him in surprise. He hadn't known that.

"Reformed convict thank you very much." Scott crossed his arms. "I just made some bad decisions. I've never killed anyone or anything. Just stole some stuff that I shouldn't have."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sam shook his head.

**The two men speak to each other mentioning the battle of New York as they study the drawing over. The worker attempts to be politically correct over a comment made about indians but the boss didn't care all that much about that type of thing and made no move to correct himself.**

Bruce looked down at his hands at the mention of him or rather the Hulk tearing down buildings. How many people had he hurt that day? How many had he killed? Bruce hadn't really thought about it but how many people must he have killed on Sakaar?

"Bruce, you can't blame yourself. You saved more lives than you took." Natasha spoke softly her hand on his arm. Bruce smiled lightly at her.

"Thought you were mad at me for leaving." He told her.

"I am." She admitted. "But that doesn't mean I stopped..." Natasha trailed off deciding to kiss his cheek instead. Bruce attempted to fight down a blush taking her hand in his.

"Don't ruin that game with political correctness." Rhodey shook his head in annoyance. There was a time and a place for it and a children's game that has already shifted over to cops and robbers wasn't it. Besides Cowboys and Native Americans just didn't sound right. It didn't have the same ring to it.

"Wait, I thought that game was called cops and robbers?" Peter questioned confused.

"Difference of a generation, Kid." Tony crossed his arms.

"What was it for us? Americans and Nazi's?" Bucky nudged Steve who smiled as the two reminisced over their childhood. Now this was the Bucky he had missed.

The boss is proud of his child's work and goads his friend/employee into complimenting his artistic child. The employee does so sounding a bit reluctant.

"He better hope his child doesn't choose to be an artist. It's one of the most unstable careers in the world." Vision shook his head.

"It is rewarding in other ways though." Wanda pointed out patting visions chest. "Money can't buy happiness."

"Hear that Dad?" Tony muttered under his breath.

"What?" Peter asked him.

"Nothing, Kid. Just talking to myself." Tony told him the words of Yinsen echoing in his head. "So, you are a man who has everything and nothing."

"Oh, okay." Peter nodded though he still looked a bit confused at his mentors muttering.

**The boss man accepted the answer sighingly, and took off his glasses tucking the drawing away. The screen cuts to a look at Avengers tower still broken and in disrepair from the battle. The camera slowly pans down to about a block away where a clean up crew is working tirelessly to clear all the debris away. One worker is attempting to remove debri from an alien craft but the sphere's weren't budging. The man corrected his employee as he surveyed the work. Demonstrating how to use chitauri weaponry to their advantage.**

**The employee nodded doing as he had been instructed.**

"For Odin's sake! Brother did you not warn them of the fact that those could detonate? The core is the most fragile component to any energy based weapon." Loki asked Thor wincing at how roughly the midguardians were handling the alien weaponry. On Asgard they usually stuck to swords, hammers and spears but that didn't mean the princes weren't extensively taught about weaponry that was used in different parts of the galaxy.

"I did not know that was how they handled repair brother. Nor that those were the energy cores. I did not spend my time looking over their weapons during battle." Thor frowned. "You are much more familiar with the chitauri than I."

"I'm sorry what's the problem here?" Tony demanded.

"Those orb like things that man is popping off the vessel are energy cores. The design is a bit different from what I have seen before but now that my brother pointed them out to me it is apparent that the way in which these men are handling the fallen weaponry is most unsafe." Thor explained.

"Wait so they're just tossing bombs onto the floor?" Peter paled.

"Essentially yes." Thor nodded.

"Holy shit." Peter breathed.

"Uh no no kid. Cap doesn't like that kind of language." Tony berated Peter.

"Wha-oh sorry Mr. Captain America sir. Won't Uh, won't happen again, it just slipped out um-"

"Will you ever let that go?" Steve asked Tony his arms crossing cutting off Peter's scrambled apology.

"Not in this lifetime." Tony replied with a smirk. Cap sighed regretting ever even going on that mission.

**The boss man greeted a late employee.** **The late employee came up with a thin excuse. The boss man wasn't buying the weak as hell excuse and he basically told the late man he was completely done with his shit.**

"That late guy is going to get fired. I'm calling it now." Tony spoke up.

"Tony." Rhodey glared.

"What? He clearly has no dedication to his job. This clearly isn't his first time being late either. He doesn't deserve the job." Tony shook his head.

"You're one to talk about being late." Rhodey shook his head.

"I'm the boss, when the boss is late nobodies late. If the boss is already there that makes the employee late." Tony replied.

"Is that really how it works?" Clarity asked.

"Yes/no." Tony and Rhodey chorused together.

"Confusing much?" Peter frowned. The two teenagers sharing a look. The adult world made no sense to them. Even though Peter had just met Clarity he couldn't help but feel glad she was there. He wasn't the only teenager in a room full of adults who likely knew so much more than him since she was there too. It was comforting to have someone who was sort of on the same page as him.

**An an old woman with short curly hair announced her arrival commanding the workers to leave as she came walking into the clean up zone where they were working. Behind her to her right were a bunch of construction crew workers with fancy white hard hats, and two people who appeared to be shield agents though the screen was too blurry to make out the badges properly on her left, along with a guy in a suit directly desire her on her right.**

"Nat do you recognize her?" Clint nodded to the woman.

"I think she used to work in accounting. She was the one who kept stapling her paperwork before she made copies. They must have been seriously short staffed that day. The rest of those agents look pretty green."

"Shields taking over the cleanup?" Peter asked in surprise. "I never knew they did that."

"It's classified." Natasha explained.

"Can't have all that alien technology falling into the wrong hands." Steve told Peter.

"Shield could be the wrong hands too, Cap. Hydra." Sam reminded.

Steve sighed. "Every shield agent wasn't bad. Let's just hope that this is one of the good ones handling this okay?"

"Tony? What's with that look?" Bruce asked as he saw guilt written all across Tony's features.

"We had to let the professionals handle this, you know that." Natasha reminded.

"Yeah, Yeah," Tony nodded running a hand over his face. "This guy just seemed to have been doing a good job."

"At least now the equipment might be handled with more care. It would be a shame for there to be another explosion when you so valiantly stopped one already." Loki attempted to look on the bright side of the situation. He had gotten a pretty good view of stark flying the missile toward the tower then shooting upwards out of sight. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it had gone.

"The explosion wouldn't be that big Loki." Thor shook his head.

"If one went off no, but that man was clearly making a whole pile." Loki gestured to the screen.

"Damn." Bucky muttered.

**The boss man demanded to know who she was.The suited man next to the woman answered boss man with his hands on his hips. The boss man attempted to reason with this woman to no avail. The old woman replied to him no mercy within her tone what so ever. The camera zooms in on a worker slipping something glowing and purple discreetly in his pocket before it refocused back on the lady.**

"How did no one see that!?" Clarity groaned.

"You see this is why you always have to watch the hands."Peter told her. There have been too many times when he stopped a petty crook, then almost got shot because he had been chatting up a storm instead of watching what the guy had been doing.

"For an accounting lady she's doing really well." Scott nodded. "Besides not noticing that. Props to beard guy for gettin one past her."

"I'm not commending someone for stealing government property." Tony glared at him his mind flashing back to when he had been abducted.

"I stole my armor from you." Rhodey pointed out.

"That's different. I let you take it." Tony told him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rhodey told him.

"We're not going to skip over the fact that this guy's name is Toomes are we? Sounds like a tomb you bury people in. Maybe this guy is going to be a villain." Bruce suggested.

"That would explain why this is being shown." Nat sighed.

"Let's just wait and see okay? No jumping to conclusions." Cap told the group.

The boss man pleaded with the lady attempting to make his case. He brought up his family and all the money he had spent for this job.

The woman apologized walking away from him. He hadn't changed her mind about taking over the site. He had done all of this for nothing.

"Look at it this way. We might have just saved them from killing themselves if what Loki is saying about these cores is true." Clint spoke up.

"It is, I was taught the same in my youth." Thor defended his brother.

"Asgard had schools?" Clarity asked in amazement.

"In a way, but we were the crowned princes. We had personal tutors. Our mother also saw to our learning herself some days when she had the time." Loki answered feeling a stab of pain as he mentioned his mother. He couldn't bare to say her name.

"I always wanted to be a princess when I was little." Clarity admitted as she played with her lightning in her hands. She formed shapes with the crackling lightning absentmindedly. "I wore a tiara everyday when I was in 2nd grade. It drove my parents insane."

"Princess Clarity? Yeah, I can see it." Peter grinned giving a mock bow that turned into a dab. "Your majesty."

"Oh shut up." Clarity laughed shoving him so he fell backwards. Peter laughing all the way down. 

"Not a chance." He replied sitting back up.

"Should we tell him he used the wrong title?" Thor whispered to his brother.

"I don't believe midguardians care about such things anymore." Loki replied keeping his voice low.

**A guy in a white hardhat spoke up causing the boss man now known as Mr. Toomes to turn and face him in anger. Toomes demanded he repeat himself his voice incredulous. Behind Toomes one of his workers whistled knowing shit was about to hit the fan.**

"Don't do it." Clint shook his head. "Don't do it, they'll shoot. Those agents are still jumpy, and trigger happy."

"They're still fresh from the shield academy this isn't good." Natasha frowned.

"He's going to do it." Tony remarked. "That hurt his pride."

"It's like we're back in johtunheim all over again." Loki sighed rubbing at his forehead.

"I was not that bad." Thor objected.

Loki gave him a look as if to say 'Really brother?'

"I was that bad." Thor sighed. "But I'm not that bad anymore."

"No." Loki admitted. "You're not."

**Toomes nodded repeating the suit guys bitchy comment clutching the piece of paper in his left hand and punching with his right. All around him guns were aimed to kill but luckily no shots were fired the agents having enough composure to wait for orders from their superior.**

**The old woman told Toomes to take it up with the higher ups if he still had a problem.**

"That was too close." Clarity let out the breath she was holding.

"You said it. Shield really doesn't mess around." Peter agreed with wide eyes. "Uh, Clarity you can let go of my arm now." Peter told her as he looked down at his left arm Clarity hugging it tightly.

"Wha-oh sorry!" Clarity let go as she blushed lightning gathering in her cheeks like an electric Pokémon. "Force of habit."

"No, no it's okay I didn't mind. Not everyday I get to have a pretty girl on my arm or any girl really, it's usually just my aunt, you know I'm going to stop talking now." Peter shrugged as he looked away real quick clearing his throat. Why was he so awkward around girls? Usually he had trouble talking to them but with Clarity...it seemed he had the opposite problem. Which was probably even worse.

"He's never going to get through to superiors either." Barton frowned talking about Mr. Toomes. "They won't just let civilians handle tech like this."

"Poor guy didn't know what he was getting himself into." Natasha shook her head.

"He just wanted to help his city. Maybe I can hire him after all this." Tony suggested.

"You would hire him?" T'Challa asked in surprise.

"Of course. He seems to be a hard worker. Those are the kind of people I need in my company. I don't like people who slack off." Tony explained. "He just wants to provide for his family. I don't see anything wrong with that."

**Toomes yelled at her demanding to know who was really running things around here only for the screen to cut to another tv screen advertising for damage control. As the newsman talks offscreen the camera rolls back to reveal Toomes watching. A worker sitting next to Toomes shook his head complaining about their unfortunate situation.**

**A third guy wearing goggles spoke up in agreement as he tinkered with something off to the side. It was the same guy who had pocketed the alien tech.**

"They should be more thankful. If it had not been for us they would either be dead or enslaved by the chitauri." Thor bellowed his lightning crackling up and down his right arm as his fist closed in his anger.

"Thanos." Loki muttered correcting his brother a haunted look entering his eyes.

"What?" Thor demanded not hearing what his brother had said.

"Nothing, brother." Loki shook his head.

"No, no you said something. What was it?" Thor asked.

Loki was quiet for a moment all too aware that all the avengers eyes were on him including the two teenagers. He cursed his brother for the he wasn't even sure what numbered time. His anger and use of powers had attracted everyone's attention. Now he had no way out of this. No where to run, no way to hide, no silver tongued words to make them all forget he was even here. The Other's voice echoed inside his head, "If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

"Enough with the suspense reindeer games. What'd you say?" Tony crossed his arms.

Loki's eyes flicked to Tony the man shaking him from his thoughts. He took a breath then finally spoke. "Thanos. Thanos would have enslaved them all first and then would have killed half of the population. He's the one who sent the Chitauri, who gave me the scepter. It was not only your mind that it had effected Agent Barton." Loki spoke to the group keeping his details general very aware of the children in the room. They did not need to know how much suffering there was in the universe. Their eyes were still so full of hope. He refused to be the one to crush it.

"I know what that's like too." Bucky spoke up in the quiet that had fell over the room upon Loki's revelation. "Hydra's no Thanos, whoever that is, but they know how to twist the mind. Take who you are, who you used to be, and make you someone you aren't. Turn you against yourself, in the worst ways imaginable til you don't know what's real and what's not anymore."

"Buck..." Steve whispered feeling his heart break for his friend. He wished he could swap places, make all the pain he suffered go away but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to.

"You three all got mind fucked. You should start a club." Tony rubbed his hand. Little did everyone know but behind that quippy joke Tony hid his own insecurities.

"Stark!" Steve all but roared jumping to his feet ready to pummel him into the ground for the tasteless comment. Who knows how much courage it had taken Bucky to admit that and Tony just had to go make a joke about it. Everything was a joke to that man. The only thing holding steve back from punching Tony at least once was....wait what was holding him back? Steve literally couldn't move, his whole body paralyzed. He tried moving with all his strength but he couldn't get so much as a pinky to wiggle.

"Sorry, Mr. Rogers, But no fighting allowed." Clarity told him both her palms glowing blue as wisps of lightning crackled across her palms. Her abnormally bright blue eyes glowing brightly.

"Whoa," Peter muttered in amazement under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked the younger female teen in curiosity.

"Controlling the lightning err electricity in his body. The human body gives off a general 100 watts or so, not entirely sure how much his gives off cause he's a super soldier and everything but I'd say more than average." Clarity explained before lowering her hand letting Cap go now that she was sure he wasn't going to hurt Tony.

"Neat trick." Bucky commented as Steve sat down beside him looking winded. He had been fighting her power with all his might to break free of her hold but he hadn't been able to. She was stronger than she looked.

"I don't really like using that ability though. Enforcing my will over someone else's just feels...wrong." Clarity bit her bottom lip.

"You've got heart kiddo. Where you from?" Bucky asked.

"Queens." Clarity answered with a smile and gestured to Peter. "Just like him."

"Brooklyn." Bucky answered back nodding at Steve. "Just like him." The two shared a smile, Clarity couldn't help but think of her Bucky back home, she was getting more than a bit of deja vu from this conversation.

"So uh anyways, can you all please not fight? I don't want to have to do that to anyone again."

"I believe that is reasonable." Vision nodded all the Avengers murmuring in agreement. Steve looked at the teen apologetically. He should have kept his temper in check. He was supposed to be a role model here for the two, arguably three if Wanda was counted, youths in the room. What kind of an example was he setting by lashing out?

**The news reel continued. The camera cuts to what the goggles guy is working on. He's making some dislike thing hover with a piece of the glowing purple egg thing.**

"Why must you midguardians meddle with forces with which you do not understand!?" Loki exclaimed beyond annoyed. This was just asking for disaster.

"You're the one who dropped it into our laps. Maybe don't bring anything like that next time you come to earth." Sam glared.

"Who even are you?" Loki grit his teeth.

"Name's Sam, And that's all your crazy ass is gonna know." Same glared.

"I do not have any sort of mental infliction." Loki glared.

"That's debatable." Thor chimed in.

"Who's side are you on!?" Loki glared.

"There is no need to be so hostile, brother. I agree that midguardians meddle like toddlers who play with daggers but you have done some fairly psychotic things in the past." Thor told him.

"Name one." Loki challenged.

"Trying to destroy Jotunheim." Thor replied.

"Damn, I set the bar too low." Loki muttered.

**A guy asked the boss man if it was too late to ditch the alien parts they still had uncovering the back of the truck revealing said alien parts.**

"Oh no no no no no no no no no." Peter shook his head.

"How the hell did they miss all that!?" Clint exclaimed.

"So much for containment." Natasha shook her head.

"The whole damn point of me taking over that site was to prevent shit like this from happening." Tony groaned.

"Oh, he said a no no word, Captain. Can I do the honors?" Scott asked.

Steve groaned hanging his head. "Go.." Steve sighed. "Go ahead, Lang."

"Watch your language!" Scott exclaimed emphasizing the Lang part of the word.

"Did you just make a pun with your name?" Clint asked.

"Maybe." Scott replied shifting in his seat.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles." Loki decided.

"I thought you liked a clever play on words, Brother." Thor turned to him. Loki glared.

"That pun had not been clever. That was pathetic even by midguardian standards." Loki replied.

"I agree it was pretty lame." Peter nodded, Clarity wincing as well.

"Everyone's a critic." Scott crossed his arms.

**A bearded guy lounging on the couch denied that they still could adjusting his position on the piece of furniture. He was lazy and didn't feel like getting up.**

"Now that's just lazy." Rhodey commented.

"Well, it's not like he's getting paid for it." Bucky shrugged.

"Is this not what you Americans do all day? Sit around and drink beer while watching television? Let all the true wonders of life slip you by as you let yourselves deteriorate over time." T'Challa spoke up.

"I feel very attacked right now." Peter frowned.

"I'm not even from this dimension and I felt that burn." Clarity winced the lights in the room flickering reacting to her emotions.

"Where's the lie?" Tony asked Rhodey.

"There isn't one." Rhodey shook his head.

"We all just got burnt to a crisp by this KitKat."Sam frowned.

"What is with you and candy nicknames?" Scott asked but Sam decided to ignore it.

"If that's true you are very American Brother."

"Thank you, Loki. I pride myself on being able to assimilate to-" Thor cut himself of as he realized what his brother was insinuating. "Hey!"

Loki merely smirked in reply.

**The guy with the goggles commented about how much potential these alien gadgets held from where he worked with the hovering disk.**

**Toomes told his crew they would be like the coins in his pocket, the caterpillar to a butterfly, which in turn caused all of the guys to stare at the man in a mixture of shock and disbelief. The screen fades to black.**

"So, That must be how their aircrafts stayed in the air." Banner observed putting on his glasses, or Tony's glasses. Which were basically useless because they were sunglasses, but Bruce didn't want to admit his mistake so he kept them on.

"If this guy figured out how it works imagine what someone with a mind and resources like Tony could do." Natasha commented.

"Rather not, Nat." Clint told her. The thought was terrifying.

"You'd probably get another Ultron." Wanda pondered Natasha's suggestion.

"Or if we're lucky another Vision." Tony corrected.

"No." Wanda denied with a shake of her head. "There can only be the one."

"Is there something going on between them?" Peter asked. Clarity shrugged.

"I don't know, things are different on my earth. Wanda died saving Clint. Her brother Pietro survived the battle. I guess it must be switched here. But I could ship it if there was something going on between them." Clarity answered.

"Wow, that's crazy. I wonder what other differences there are." Peter thought aloud in surprise. "Your earth does the whole shipping thing too right?"

"Oh yeah, I think it might even be a bigger thing on my Earth because the adults do it too. Maybe even more frequently." Clarity answered. "You know something funny? Ned actually ships us all time."

"What? Wait really? That is so weird. So um on your earth are you and me uh...you know...a thing?" Peter asked. "If Ned ships us so much?"

"What!?" Clarity giggled and shook her head putting her hands up. Her blush once again returned lightning crackling upon her cheeks. "No, no way, we're not dating. It's not like that. We're just really close friends is all."

"That's a relief." Peter sighed causing Clarity to raise a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarity put her hands on her hips.

Peter went bug eyed and he scrambled. "Nothing, Nothing at all, it's just you're you and I'm me and-"

"You barely even know me." Clarity told him the hurt from earlier back in her eyes the lights in the room dimming to match her mood.

"I-I know, But I think I know enough to know that you're out of my league you know? Cause you uh-"

"Pete." Tony interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Stop talking, you're digging your own grave." Tony told him.

"But I-"

"Kid, trust me. There is literally no right answer in this situation. I've been there." Tony told him.

"When? Junior high?" Rhodey laughed.

"Yes, actually. Do you not remember Whitney?" Tony asked him.

"Wasn't she your first?" Rhodey asked.

"The first girl to ever dump my ass cause she didn't care about my daddy's money. Yes, Rhodey. Thank you for that." Tony glared.

"I'm confused-" Peter began again.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Better get used to it. Just say your sorry, give her some space, and you'll be patching things up in no time." Tony advised him.

"Patch what up? She's not even my friend, I mean she is my friend, but she's not my friend, she's the other Peter's friend, I'm not her Peter, and she doesn't even exist so-"

"Do shut up." Loki told him cutting Peter off. "This is painful even for me. The more you ramble on it just gets worse."

"Urgh, I give up." Peter laid back slinging an arm over his eyes in frustration with himself. "I'm such a loser." He mumbled so lowly that no one could make out the words. Clarity was supposed to be his one other friend, it was a bonus that she was a girl because he wasn't currently friends with any girls but it seemed like he was already screwing that friendship up. It shouldn't be all that surprising to Peter. There was a reason why he only hung out with Ned. He was a loser, they both were, but neither of them minded because it was them against the world. The bullies couldn't get to them because they had each other and that was all that mattered. But Clarity? She seemed way too cool, and pretty to be hanging out with someone like him all the time. It didn't make any sense to the spider themed hero. He was just so confused, and honestly more than a bit jealous of his alternate self. Beside him Clarity wasn't fairing much better.

Clarity had pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs resting her chin on her knees. Nice going Clarity. She hadn't meant to get so offended, but Peter's words really hurt. She knew he wasn't her Peter and that he didn't have the same feelings of companionship that she did, but still. She thought that wouldn't matter, but maybe it did. She knew this Peter didn't mean any harm. No Peter Parker would. He didn't know any of her insecurities, how she hated the freaky abnormal blue shade that her eyes had turned once she got her powers, how losing control of her powers scared her to her core, how much of a total loser she was at school, how she thought she could never be as beautiful or confident as girls like Liz, how she was too shy to even write her name on the board in English class, how she thought she wasn't as smart as she actually was, how she thought she was just some mistake because apparently she was an accidental pregnancy ....the list goes on.

This Peter was clueless, even more clueless than her Peter would normally be. She shouldn't be so hard on him. At least that's what she tried to tell herself, but the rejection, was that the right word? Clarity wondered. The rejection still hurt beyond measure. She missed her Peter, she missed her Ned, She missed her avengers, she wanted to go home more than anything right now. She wished she could just get out of here and Glitch to her universe. She wanted to curl up on her bed, snuggle under her blue fuzzy blanket and just disappear from the world. She wanted her Peter to hug her and hold her in his arms and swing her around with him on a web until he got her to smile and laugh and apologize for whatever his other self did even though he knew he didn't have to. She wanted Ned to give her an enormous bear hug, and do their secret handshake, order a pizza and hack the night away until they learned all of Shields secrets without getting caught. She wanted to build a lego deathstar and argue about which sound effect was the right one with her boys. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with her friends and family not these copies, not these ghosts of the people she loves, although if Clarity really thought about it she was more of a ghost than they were, but she just wanted to go home and she couldn't. She couldn't go home because the stupid portal won't open until they were finished watching. She was stuck here....all alone with people who were supposed to know and care for her and care about her, that just didn't to no fault of their's. She hated this universe right now, all she felt was alone despite all the people around her.

The avengers all exchanged looks with one another. The somber moods from both teenagers was more than a bit disconcerting. It was like they both just shut down and curled inwards on themselves. No one was really sure if they should help, or try to talk to them out of whatever funk they just put themselves in. But one person seemed to know what had to be done. As gently as he could Bucky took the remote from Clarity's side and pressed play. She had a mission to complete, until her and the kid got their spirits back up he was going to make sure that it got completed.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

And that's chapter 2 peoples! Now if you wouldn't mind, and if your fingers, eyes, and mind aren't too tired from all that reading, and possible commenting along with your scrolling down I have some questions that I'd like you to answer. These questions are just helpful little ice breakers for people who might be too shy to comment or aren't exactly sure what I want them to say for feedback. Simply answer these questions to the best of your ability! 

1\. What do you like about this story? And what do you not like about this story? (I'd use the words love and hate but that feels a little strong for the first chapter)

2\. Is anyone out of character? Please be honest.

3\. What characters should speak more or less?

4\. What do you think of my oc Clarity so far? Please be honest.

5\. What would you like to happen most next chapter?

6\. Were there any moments this chapter that hit you in the feels? If so what were they and why did you feel this way?

7\. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to know about Clarity?

8\. Who is your favorite marvel character and why?

9\. What's your least favorite marvel movie and why?

10\. Best Marvel quote?

11\. What made you decide to read this story?

12\. What got you into the marvel fandom?

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


	4. Chappie 3: The Trip

**A time skip appears on the screen in white lettering reading 8 years later.**

"Okay, so we're getting more recent now. That's good." Bruce observed.

"Has it really been 8 years since we fought him?" Tony looked to Loki.

"Time sure does fly." Steve agreed.

"Damn, feels like just yesterday you threw me head first out of my own tower reindeer games." Tony reminisced. Mostly because falling from insane heights just so happened to be a recurring nightmare for the billionaire.

"Loki." Thor glared at his brother disapprovingly. "Mortals are far more fragile than us. You cannot just throw them like rag dolls they'll shatter like mother's fine chalice's."

"Since when do you have a problem with throwing things or people?" Loki challenged with a glare. His brother hurling his body at the sakaar guards still fresh in his mind. He hated doing get help. Not to mention his mother was definitely still a major sore spot for the god of mischief.

Thor shut his mouth. He couldn't argue about that, plus the loss of his mother still echoed in his heart. He almost regretted mentioning her. He was thankful he hadn't said her name aloud.

"At any rate, I hope there are more time skips than this or we're going to be here a while." Clint sighed.

"You're that eager to be back on that airstrip?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. It was not lost on the spy that things were still tense in the room. Sure they were all speaking with each other, but things were different out there. Right now they were trapped in their own little world. All that would change once they got back.

"No, no, that reminded me of Budapest just a bit too much. It's just...we're watching this kids life, Nat. It feels a little intrusive." Clint replied.

"A little?" Peter muttered still lying down. "Try completely." Had he been shown on screen yet? No. Was he dreading the moment he would be? Absolutely. Why did it have to be him? He was just some nerdy teen from Queens. Everything special about him came from a spider. They were so cool and he just wasn't ...

**The same warehouse as earlier is shown. Crates move along a conveyer belt with alien tech resting a top them. The men operating the equipment are wearing masks to protect their faces from dust and other debri as men worked on alien tech. The camera roams around the shop resting on a trio who fires a deadly purple gun at a fridge. The poor item now reduced to nothing but scrap metal. The weapon in question is placed in a crate, drilled shut, and loaded into a white van that speeds out of the warehouse. The screen cuts off to a money counter with 50 dollar bills inside it easily cranks up to 400 dollars when the screen jumps to something flying fast in the sky. It appeared to be a man, but it was too quick to tell. The warehouse ceiling slides open and the workers pause to watch as two crates are dropped to the floor. Not a second later the man swoops down and we get a good look at his suit. It looks absolutely vulturous with wings and claws and a mask with glowing green eyes to conceal the man's identity.**

Clarity jumped her eyes widening in fear the vulture's menacing glowing green eyes and metallic claws frightening her. The lights in the room flickering for a moment reacting to her fright. This wasn't a man anymore, this was a monster, a villainous entity that threatened the safety of her home, or rather this ghost of home. She put her head down hugging one of her two cushion's between her chest and knees her forehead resting against the soft padding. It wasn't perfect but it was as close to her favorite stuffed animal as she was going to get right now. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home so bad that it hurt. Why had she all but begged Peter to let her do this alone? She should have let him come with her. Had she been that desperate to prove to her best friend that she could be a hero like he was? She was so stupid. She hadn't been ready for this. Not by a long shot and yet here she was. In a room with people she both knew and didn't know. It was really just settling in now that they were strangers. She had expected everything would be the same, but clearly that wasn't the case.

"I called it." Bruce pointed at the screen. "Villain."

"They have got quite the operation going on." Rhodey frowned. "How have we never been notified of them?"

"Just low enough to be considered petty theft but just high enough to be out of the cop's ability to handle em. Gotta hand it to him. Toomes is smart." Tony answered.

"Not that smart. Did you see all that tech? Has to be traceable." Nat argued.

"Not if he doesn't keep it all in one place." Bucky replied.

"Maybe once we find them I could infiltrate into their ranks like a spy and we take them down from the inside. It could be easy for me given my criminal history." Scott suggested wanting to be a help to the Avengers.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, tic tac." Sam told him gesturing to Nat and Clint. "We do have two actual spies here."

"Loki, do you see what you've caused now?" Thor asked his head in his hand. He had never been fully convinced Loki felt bad for his actions. Midguardians were going to slaughter themselves with all this alien weaponry. They were fooling with forces they didn't understand and that technology was only on earth because of his younger brother. Sometimes Thor loathed being the elder, no middle child, Thor corrected himself. Right he had an older sister.

"No, This is your fault." Loki denied crossing his arms. "You're the one who didn't stay and make sure the midguardians cleaned up properly."

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is." Cap spoke up. "What matters is we stop this weapons trafficking. Anybody got a pen and paper?"

"Oh, yes I thought to grab a notebook when Clint saved me from the tower." Wanda replied sarcasm clear in her tone. "Because of course that was an item I would have needed."

"Apologies Captain Rogers, but my note taking days are long since over." Vision said as he looked at Tony seeing a flash of hurt in the man's eyes. He did remember being Jarvis, worrying for Tony, helping him as he worked, constantly making files and notes, and saving important calendar dates, but now Vision was his own man, no matter how technologically based he may be. He had things of his own he wanted to remember now.

"What about your little drawing notebook?" Bucky asked. "Don't you carry it around everywhere?"

"I don't want to use that." Steve frowned.

"It's our only paper source, sacrifices, Steve." Bucky told him as Steve sighed feeling defeated. He really didn't want to use his notebook for anything mission related.

"Relax, Cap, no need to sacrifice your precious notebook. I've got this covered. Modern tenchnology." Tony whipped out his phone making a note in the notes section.

**The vulture man took off his mask revealing himself to be Toomes. He noted that business was really thriving now that they were thieving alien junk and selling it on the black market.**

"Not for long." Tony remarked.

"That's something we can agree on." Steve replied.

"If he has any vibranium in his possession it is to be handed over to me." T'Challa told them his voice holding no room for debate. The True Tone of a king.

"Yes, of course." Natasha affirmed.

"I'm sorry why does he get all the vibranium?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"This is prince-Sorry King T'Challa. Of Wakanda." Tony introduced. Bruce's eyebrows both raised.

"Wakanda...like Wakanda, Wakanda?" Bruce asked in awe.

T'Challa merely nodded in reply.

"Okay. Vibranium's all yours." Bruce nodded not wanting to deal with an angered wakandan king. As much as he would want to study unsynthesized vibranium it wasn't worth the risk of getting angry and hulking out.

**The screen snaps to black and the however many sinful seconds of Epic looking Marvel logos appears on the screen with the Spiderman theme playing in the background.**

"Who was the guy in the cape?" Tony wondered.

"Some second rate midguardian wizard." Loki answered. "No one you need to concern yourself with, Stark."

"What is this Marvel?" Thor asked the group unfamiliar with the term. Everyone looked to Clarity for answers save Peter who still lay on the floor.

"Oh, um it's the name of your universe, I think." Clarity answered her voice small and barely audible. The people without super hearing couldn't even make it out. Now that her thinking had differed from them being her family to now being strangers her shyness was kicking in.

"What did she say?" Rhodey asked.

"She said it's the name of our universe." Peter muttered. "But she isn't exactly sure."

"Okay, now what did he say? I am so not ready for Lila's teenage years. I can't make out moody teen muttering." Clint rubbed at his eye.

Scott winced. "I don't even want to think about Cassie's teen years. I was more than a little rebellious and what goes around comes around."

"Okay, that's enough, Cmon kid, sit up." Tony ordered ushering Peter into a sitting position. "You can't even see the screen if you're laying down like that." Peter followed Tony's instructions but put his hood up over his head ever the mopey teenager. "Okay, that's fine, hood's very dramatic-

"Mr. Stark? I'm sorry, it's just, I'm not really in the mood for a pep talk right now." Peter told him. Tony nodded, clapping a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Okay, Kid, whatever you want." Tony conceded deciding to hold back on the pep talk.

**The screen snaps to black once again and white lettering appears on the screen. It reads "a Film by Peter Parker" Peter's voice, or well Peter's gravelly tough guy voice, can be heard as the silver globe from the Stark expo can be seen out the window as the car he was in moves down the road the teen narrating events.**

Clarity giggled a bit, she couldn't help it. Her lips quirking upwards into a smile. She hugged her cushion a little tighter. That was Peter all right. Even though it wasn't her Peter, the web slinger never failed to put a smile on her face when she was feeling down.

"You think Queens is rough? Try Brooklyn." Steve commented nudging the spiderlings shoulder but he didn't react. He just sat there, quietly hoping he could be anywhere but here. Steve frowned the kid was quiet. Too quiet. He looked to Bucky for help. Bucky shrugged in reply. Okay, no help there. He turned his attention to Tony who just gestured to Clarity along with the Peter. He didn't say anything but it was clear by the discrete hand motions that the billionaire thought the two just needed a little time to perk up again.

**Happy Hogan questioned the youngster from his driver's seat. The kid wasn't supposed to be contacting anyone about this trip. The camera turns towards the front of the car and Happy is now visible.**

"Who's he?" Scott asked.

"Happy Hogan, he's a friend/employee/cheeseburger getter/whatever I really need him to be." Tony answered.

"Like a servant?" Loki raised a brow.

"No, like a really close family friend who just happens to work for me." Tony corrected. "Everything gets so medieval with you two space princes."

"Mortals relationships are strange." Loki decided after a moment of contemplation.

"Yes, I've found that being in a relationship with one is even stranger." Thor agreed.

"Still insisting you dumped her?" Loki chided.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor glared at his brother. The wound Jane had left in his heart was still quite fresh. At this point his heart was so wounded that he wasn't sure who had caused it the most pain. He merely knew the ache in his breast came from a loss of a loved one, while Jane wasn't dead, she was still oh so lost to him. He yearned to be like the two young ones sitting near him. Though at the moment they appeared to be saddened Thor was sure it would take them less time to heal and be happy again. To be okay with themselves being happy.

**Peter answered him his voice back to normal now. Making a video was always fun.**

"Trip? Where's Happy taking this kid?" Rhodey wondered.

"Uh, Germany." Tony admitted after many pressuring looks. Tony briefly looking down.

"Stark, he's just a kid." Steve objected immediately.

"A kid with super powers who would have been spending a boring weekend doing homework and instead he got to go to Germany all expenses paid." Tony grinned. "You're welcome by the way."

"He's supposed to be doing homework, Tony! That's what kids do!" Bruce emphasized his neck turning a bit green. Widows hand on his shoulder the only thing keeping it from spreading.

"Easy Bruce...don't forget to breathe..." Natasha murmured.

"What? You're on their side?" Tony seemed hurt by Bruce's objection the smile falling from his face.

"Sides? Tony, this doesn't have anything to do with sides. He's a minor and you sent him into a fight with earth's mightiest heroes!" Bruce exclaimed. "He should be stressing over Sat's not worrying about the accords." Bruce shook his head. "Dragging a kid into all this? Tony, please tell me you see how wrong that is."

"Wrong? What's wrong is none of you are willing to give him a chance here-"

"He could have died, Tony." Steve crossed his arms. "You put him in harms way."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think that I wasn't prepared for that? That I wouldn't have recruited the kid if I didn't think he was strong enough to handle himself in a fight? Especially if he had to go toe to toe with you? The kid caught a 3,000 pound car going 40 mph like it was nothing in a suit that gave him little to no real protection and it was effortless for him. I didn't send him in blind. If anything I improved his vision both literally and metaphorically. I told him all your strengths and weaknesses, don't look at me like that, just the general basics. Not that I knew about your shrinking guy but he looks like he'd go down easy enough."

"Hey!" Scott yelled in objection. He was perfectly capable in a fight now that hope had trained him.

"I gave him better, safer equipment to fight in." Tony replied his voice a mixture of angry and defensive tones all rolling into one. His voice raised on the verge of yelling as he defended his decision. He took a breath and his voice quieted back to normal. "And just so we're clear, I made sure he finished his homework before happy picked him up, checked it over myself."

"Giving him a fancy suit doesn't make it-"

"Would you all please just stop!?" Peter exclaimed yanking down his hood. "I am right here." Plus all this yelling and arguing was really hurting his ears.

"Son, whatever Tony told you-"

"Did you just sit back during the war?" Peter asked Steve as he crossed his arms challengingly.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure how that's-"

"Yes or no? Did you sit back during the war?" Peter repeated not backing down. Tony had been so quick to defend him, he figured he should return the favor.

Steve opened and closed his mouth unsure of how to respond. Bucky decided to speak for him since his friend was having so much trouble.

"He couldn't sit still. Did everything he could to enlist. Even let uh, Steve what was that guy's name? Who experimented on you?"

"Doctor Erskine." Tony answered before the spangled man could answer. Steve shot him a questioning look and Tony explained. "My father wouldn't shut up about him."

"He let Doctor Erskine experiment on him just so he could save people." Bucky explained. "I had tried to get him to give it up but he's too stubborn for his own good."

Peter nodded at the information and continued. "I understand you all just see me as some loser kid-"

"Woah wait back it up no one here thinks-"

"Mr. Stark, please just let me say this." Peter interrupted his mentors interjection. Tony shut his mouth but shot him a look that clearly meant they would be talking about his loser comment soon.

"I know you all just see me as some loser kid, who got roped into something that was way out of his league and you know what maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Germany to fight The Captain America, and the rest of his...Uh gang? Crew. Crew sounds better. But I couldn't just sit and stay at home doing homework knowing that I could make a difference. Um, I've only had my powers for six months, so I guess that makes me a little inexperienced but when you can do the things that I can do, and you don't. That's when the bad things happen, and they happen because of you. So, that's why I went. That's why I went to Germany. Just like you couldn't sit by in world war 2, I couldn't either. Maybe you were a little older than I am, and the stakes were way higher, but you have to be able to-to respect or empathize with me here."

"No one's saying you don't have heart, kid, but he never should have brought you into such a dangerous situation. He didn't have to bring you to Germany to give you a new suit." Steve told Peter before turning his attention back to Tony. "He should have stayed at home, Tony. You shouldn't have even made the offer."

"Why the hell not Rogers?" Tony demanded. "Sure, he's young I'll give you that, but he's old enough to make his own decisions. I didn't force this kid to become a hero, he did that all by himself. He got himself some super powers, made his own costume, non lethal weapons included. You've never seen this kid in action. I have. He's smart, great senses, even greater reflexes, super strength, might even be as strong as you are, scratch that even stronger, has some form of accelerated healing and you think it's a good idea to just leave him unsupervised? Just let him roam around New York like a lost puppy looking for attention? He needed someone to take him under their wing, someone to give him some guidance, and offer him the opportunity to do some good and get some experience in."

"You're that person? What makes you so qualified?" Steve demanded.

"Yes, Rogers, I am that person." Tony glared. "You can judge me for this all you want but I won't regret it."

"Would you regret it if he had gotten hurt?" Steve asked. "If he had died?"

"Why are you so dead set on not giving him a chance? Is it just because of his age? If he were over 21 you wouldn't be on my ass half as much." Tony exclaimed.

"Can't argue that, Steve." Sam spoke up one of the only ones brave enough to in the intense atmosphere.

"Enough, please friends, the man of spiders is just a boy. That much is clear, but if he does not face the harrows of battle then he will remain that way forever. A battle amongst friends where it is likely that no one shall fall gravely injured is the best place to see what he can do. Hulk nor I had not been fighting so the boy would not have been in life ending peril, at worst he would have been badly maimed. I don't believe anyone anyone among us harbored any killing intent towards either side."

T'Challa shifted slightly in his seat feeling called out. He had and still did want to kill Agent Barnes for murdering his father. But he would respect Clarity's no fighting rule for now. He wasn't entirely sure why, but his little sister Shuri seemed to be about their age. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"We can't change the fact that Tony brought him. Can we just move on?" Natasha asked her words cutting into the silence left by Thor's reasoning. "I'm sick of us all fighting and I'm sure these kids are sick of watching it." Natasha gestured to Peter and Clarity.

"We'll talk about this more later." Steve glared at Tony.

"Fine by me. I'm sure something in this damn thing we're watching will help me prove my side." Tony glared back.

"Always have to have the last word don't you?" Steve asked.

"Not always, but-"

"Boys!" Natasha cut Tony off. "Enough."

**Happy reminded him that this trip was classified.**

"Show what to anyone? I don't even remember what's going on." Clint complained.

"Tell me about it that argument was wicked intense." Scott agreed. "Could we rewind a bit?"

"Rewind? If we do that we'll be here even longer." Wanda crossed her arms.

"Does anybody remember what's happening?" Bucky asked. Everyone was surprised when the God of Thunder spoke up.

"The man of spiders is making a video of his trip to Germany. It is most amusing. Loki, we should make video's of our travels through space together." Thor grinned at his brother .

"No, absolutely not." Loki replied.

**Peter replied in understanding. He knew the rules and didn't want to do anything to disappoint Mr. Stark.**

**Happy challenged him wondering what was up with the strange voices he had been making a few moments prior. Peter decided his answer after a second of contemplation. Happy repeats the word grumpily.**

**Peter wondered about the bodyguards name and asked him about it only for the divider window to roll up, his question going unanswered. Peter's reflection visible in the window.**

"His parents were hippies and had a great sense of irony." Tony told him.

"Really?" Peter asked in surprise.

"No, can't believe you bought that." Tony laughed. "Wow."

"Tony." Rhodey nudged him looking at Peter's confused expression.

"You heard the colonel. Okay truth this time, Happy was his boxing nickname back in the day. His real name is Harold, but I like Happy better. More personal that way." Tony revealed.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Think he could show me some moves?" Peter asked.

"Kid, I'm pretty sure everyone in this room would show you some moves if you asked. If you hadn't noticed they are all very intent on you not getting hurt and better fighting techniques would help."

"R-really?" Peter asked his eyes darting around the room at the other Avengers.

"After we get all our issues with the accords and everything sorted you can come by the tower to train." Natasha told him.

"I'm sure the same offer goes for you back in your dimension." Clint told Clarity not wanting the other teen to feel left out. He knew what getting left out felt like and it was not pleasant.

"T-thanks." Clarity stuttered softly, sparks flying from her fingertips betraying her excitement.

Loki swatted out a spark that threatened to set his cushion on fire. Between this midguardian teen and his brother a fire was going to catch sooner rather than later and because of where he was sitting it appeared he would be in the middle of it.

**Happy ordered the kid out of the car, Time was wasting afterall, opening the trunk of the car the two now at an airport owned by Stark industries. Peter asked if he should go relieve himself before he got on the metal death trap. Happy replied that there was a restroom on the plane climbing the steps in front of the kid. The screen cutting to the cockpit.**

**Peter observed that Ai would be piloting the plane before he sat down directly in front of Happy.**

"Didn't want to pay people to pilot?" Sam wondered.

"The less anyone knew the better. Besides Friday is reliable and if something ever went wrong there are two sets of emergency armor that would have deployed and flown them both the rest of the way."

"How long of a flight would have that been in the armor?" Peter asked mentally doing the math in his head. "8 hours? What if I had to pee?"

"There's a filtration system in the suit." Natasha answered giving Tony a pointed look. "Unless that was a drunken lie at that party."

"Don't remind me of that hell night, Romanoff." Rhodey groaned.

"That wasn't just a party trick." Tony admitted. "There really is a filtration system."

"Okay, But what about if I had gotten hungry? Would we have been able to zip down to a drive thru somewhere?" Peter asked. "Catch a fish in the ocean and cook it with a low level repulsor blast?"

"Note to future self: Make a snack compartment in suit." Tony muttered making a note on his phone.

"You should fill it with the pop of tarts. I believe they make them snack sized now." Thor suggested. Clarity smiled at the mention of one of her favorite snacks. Strawberry pop tarts were her absolute favorite. Though she would never eat the edges or the horrible ones without the yummy frosting.

"Put in something healthy. Like some peanuts or almonds." Steve suggested.

"Make it trail mix, add in some chocolate ." Natasha objected.

"Dried fruit would be much healthier." T'Challa jumped in.

"Plums would be good." Bucky offered.

"No, orange slices!" Scott corrected. "Put in orange slices!"

"Might as well give the kid some pretzels in the spirit of crappy airplane food." Clint suggested. "Or mini Oreos, or chips ahoy."

"Perhaps you can put something with paprika in it." Vision said.

"Don't listen to Viz. Graham crackers would be nice instead." Wanda smiled.

"Pringle's Or Chex mix, Tony. It's the only way to go." Rhodey told him.

"It's a crime that nobody just mentioned popcorn." Tony shook his head. "Thank you all for your unnecessary snack suggestions."

**Happy asked Peter if he'd flown before on a private plane as he leaned to the side in his seat completely done with this hyper kid. Peter replied in the affirmative.**

**Peter admitted he'd never gone on a single aircraft in his life. Happy stood from his seat and moved away from the kid as he continues his questions a noise making him nervous and stuttery.**

The avengers all laughed at the boys nervous question save for Clarity who glared at all the avengers in the room. The lighting above buzzing menacingly threatening to shatter. The avengers all found the kid's on screen self to take the tension in the room down a few notch's but really this wasn't funny. This wasn't funny at all. Couldn't they all see that? Or were adults just blind to kids attempting to hide behind laughter and smiling faces? Wordlessly Clarity wrapped her arms around Peter's neck in a tight comforting hug. Peter froze not expecting the action. His arms hesitating for a second before they robotically wrapped around her waist. Wasn't she upset with him or something? Why was she-?

"They died the same way on my earth." Clarity whispered in his ear.

Just like that Peter's confusion drifted away and his hold tightened to match hers. He was careful to mind his strength though. He didn't want to break her or anything. She knew about his parents. How they had died in a plane crash. He wasn't sure how she knew exactly, whether her Peter had told her or if she had possibly been his friend already when he got the news, but in that moment he couldn't care less. Peter returned the hug feeling more than a bit relieved he wasn't alone in knowing how terrified flying in a plane was for him. Just the thought of getting on a plane terrified him. Not that he wanted to tell any of the Avengers of this fear. They wouldn't understand. They were the mighty Avengers for crying out loud, they were completely fearless. His on screen self spider sense wasn't going off but that didn't mean he wasn't still scared. Had his parents felt scared? Had they known they weren't going to make it home to him? Did they feel anything when...

"Kid, hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked his voice laced in concern. It wasn't a voice many people had heard from the billionaire playboy and the rest of the avengers were taken a back by it. It was a voice Tony only used with Pepper and sometimes dum-E when he was in need of repair. What was wrong with the kid? Was it his fight earlier with cap? Knowing the harsh fact that the others didn't believe in him like he did? If it was Tony was decking Rogers in face and knocking out one of his damned super soldier teeth if that was the cause.

Peter looked at Tony in confusion opening his mouth a bit struggling to come up with a response without his voice cracking. When had Tony moved? He was kneeling in front of him now so they were both on the same level, then for the first time realized that his face felt sort of wet. Which meant there were tears on his face rolling down his cheeks from his eyes. Tears...oh shit....Peter realized....He was crying....in front of the avengers. He was crying in front of Tony Stark.....shit... abort! Abort! How do you reverse cry!?

"Uh, it's n-nothing Mr. Stark, really. I, Uh Just have allergies...?" Peter tried to force a smile anything to get the billionaire to forget about this but it wasn't working whatsoever and Clarity's unwillingness to end this hug only made his story that much more disbelieving. Not that he really wanted her to let go anytime soon.

"We are never getting through this damned film." Loki complained under his breath unfortunately for him Peter had heard.

"I'I-I'm Sorry...It's...i-it's just-" Peter struggled to explain throwing his head back to look at the ceiling as if it would help him find the words he was looking for. He frowned resting his forehead against Clarity's shoulder. Why now? Why were his emotions so all over the place? He blamed his damned spiderified teenage hormones. Couldn't he have waited to cry himself to sleep at home or in the bathroom like a normal teenager? Emotions have to emote he guessed. Was that even a word? Peter wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing.

"I-I miss my parents." He mumbled out.

"One more time, Pete, didn't quite catch that." Tony told him attempting to get the kid to just tell him what was the matter. Screw the damn film they were watching. Loki could go run over a grandma for all he cared. This kid, this kid was what mattered to Tony right now. Nothing else. The chitauri could invade right now and Tony wouldn't move a muscle. Peter was his priority.

Peter lifted his head sniffling slightly, his eyes a bit red and glassy. "Thanks for the hug, Clarity. I -Uh think I'm good now." He told her awkwardly patting her back in hopes she would let go. Luckily for Peter she took the hint and pulled away adjusting her jacket that had gotten a bit twisted during the hug.

"I just...I miss my parents." Peter repeated this time louder. "I guess I just didn't realize how much until I Uh saw the plane t-taking off. That's how they... they got on...but they didn't.... they never made it back, I just..I miss them."

"Me too, Kid. Not your parents obviously, but...I miss mine too. It's okay to miss them alright? It's okay, everything is going to be just fine." Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders giving him a little squeeze. It wasn't quite a hug but it was close. "Mine were in a car crash. Never got to say goodbye."

Bucky held back a wince making sure to keep his face emotionless. He wanted to apologize but maybe him not knowing was better. Killing one's parents wasn't generally a forgivable thing and if Steve had any chance of patching things up with Howard Starks kid Bucky didn't want to get in the way of that. Besides it was bad enough one man in this room thought he murdered his father. He didn't need two.

"As do I. My father just joined my mother in Valhalla." Thor announced his father's death still quite fresh though he was blaming his brother for that less and less as the hours ticked by. He was thankful he still had his brother. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Loki too. For real this time.

"My father went to the ancestral plane." T'Challa announced. "But My mother is still alive."

"Lucky you, Mine was stabbed by a dark elf, whom I later killed." Loki told him.

"If we were not in this room my father's killer would be dead." T'Challa glared at Bucky.

"I didn't kill him!" Bucky told T'Challa.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa asked.

"I don't...It was the programming. Hydra did something...I don't know Alright? But I swear I did not kill your father." Bucky told T'Challa earnestly. "I've done some bad things over the years I'll admit that, but I did not kill the king of Wakanda."

"Sorry to interrupt but he isn't lying." Loki spoke up causing T'Challa to look at him sharply.

"Loki, maybe you should-"

"Are you the god of lies brother?" Loki demanded as Thor went to interject. "Didn't think so. As I was saying, this man isn't lying. He is not your fathers killer."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you, Loki." Steve nodded glad a neutral party had come to his friends aid.

"Are you certain?" T'Challa questioned the god of mischief. T'Challa did not know this man. He had never met him before now but something in his green eyes shone with a sincerity that he couldn't deny.

"Quite." Loki replied with a nod.

"Then who did?" T'Challa demanded wanting answers. His thirst for vengeance still thriving in his heart.

"It was the Doctor, the psychiatrist, had to be." Steve spoke up. "He's behind all of this. Like I was trying to tell you on the airstrip. Before we were taken here."

"Alright, I'll add him on the list of things to deal with." Tony added Zemo's name to the list next to a black cat, skull, and crown emojis.

"Looks like they're all getting closer already." Clarity whispered to herself with a smile. This was good. The faster they all patched things up, and the faster the events they were watching completed. She could go back home. Actually hug her Peter and not some...alternate dimension Peter. Though Clarity had to admit they both hugged the same.

**The camera shifts so it's facing Peter who has his fingers to his lips gesturing for the audience to be quiet. He then proceeds to tiptoe over to a sleeping Happy zooming in on his face trying to suppress his chuckles only to go springing back as Happy awoke from his slumber startled.**

Everyone laughed this time. The small prank doing wonders to lift everyone's moods after talking about all the family they had lost.

"That better make the final edit, Kid." Tony grinned.

"Uh it will, I just-Holy Shit where the hell is my phone!?" Peter panicked patting himself down his heart stopping in sheer terror. His phone it wasn't on him! It must still be at the airport!

"Did you not have it on you when I glitched you?" Clarity asked. "because if not then it wouldn't have come here."

"It's on the tarmac next to some crates or something." Peter groaned. "I laid it down before Mr. Stark called me over."

"Uh, h-hold on..." Clarity told him closing her eyes focusing on anything that remotely felt like the hum of her earth Peter's phone. The small item she felt wasn't an exact match but then again everything technological here felt a little off from her own universe so that had to be it. Clarity concentrated her powers lightning crackling in her palms before Peters phone dropped into his lap.

"Oh thank god." Peter breathed hugging the phone to his chest.

"I don't think any god had anything to do with that. It is Clarity you should be thanking man of spiders." Thor prompted a bit amazed at the girls teleportation ability. He wished he could do that with his lightning.

"Oh uh r-right, um thank you, Clarity." Peter smiled at her. Clarity smiled in return.

**Peter spoke to his non existent audience of the video as clips of him around Berlin appeared on screen.**

"I am not crazy, Stark." Steve glared.

"Well I know that now." Tony defended himself. "But you wouldn't sign the accords and we thought your war buddy over there was a murderer at the time. The scales were really tipping that way."

"No, you were right, I am a murderer, just not of the person you were accusing me of." Bucky admitted. He knew about his circumstances. There was no need to lie to himself or anyone about it. Save for Starks parents. Let that secret be buried to hell.

"Whatever point is we thought you went off the deep end, Cap." Tony told him. "Sorry not sorry." 

**Happy told Peter where he was staying gesturing to the room next to his.Peter asked if they were next to each other. Happy told him to get dressed in his costume.**

**Peter gave himself a pep talk the camera looking into the mirror his reflection visible as he flipped the camera. He was wearing his old "onesie" suit with the google eye goggles.**

"What is that?" Scott laughed his hand covering his mouth. "Oh, god that is terrible."

Peter shifted self consciously on his cushion. "It's my suit."

"I definitely see why he needed the stark tech upgrade." Natasha nodded in approval to Tony.

"I quite like his costume. It is very midguardian looking." Thor grinned.

"Was that an insult? I feel like it was." Bruce frowned.

"No, I mean no offense friend, Banner. You midguardians simply always dress so strangely." Thor told him.

"We dress strangely? Your the ones dressed like a bunch of Shakespeare rejects."

"Hey." Loki protested with a glare looking down at his own clothes.

"And I thought mine was bad." Steve did his best to hold back a chuckle but he was failing miserably.

"Cut him some slack, the kid was working with what he had on hand to make that, which was probably just some plain old clothes and some dumpster junk. Point is that was his first makeshift suit." Tony corrected.

"Your first suit wasn't all that great." Vision commented.

"The prototypes never are." Tony waved a hand before turning his attention to Peter. "How'd you miss the shiny silver case? I put it right on the table."

"I thought the other part of my room was a closet." Peter admitted scratching the back of his head.

"I would've made that mistake too." Clint admitted. Tony gave Clint a look.

"What? Everybody isn't rich like you Tony. I bet that hotel room is bigger than the kids whole apartment." Clint pointed out. "I know my bedroom at the tower was bigger than mine."

**Happy demanded to know what the hell was on the kids body walking into Peter's room.**

"A onesie." Tony chimed. He couldn't resist.

"It is not a onesie." Peter protested beginning to blush from his extended embarrassment.

"Oh yes it is." Tony corrected.

"It's not a onesie!" Peter's ears were turning red at this point.

"It might be onesie but the top part is a seriously comfy sweatshirt." Clarity admitted only to freeze when she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud. She hadn't meant to do that. Whoops.

"You've worn it?" Peter asked her in surprise.

"Well, obviously I haven't worn your spidey sweatshirt, but I've worn your spidey sweatshirt." Clarity explained. "I know it sounds like I'm saying the same thing but it means two entirely different things in my head."

"No, I get what you mean I think. But how'd you get around the fact that it doesn't have arms?" Peter wondered. It wasn't that comfortable with out the arms. Not to mention a bit chilly.

"Oh, yeah yours is kind of more like a vest isn't it? My Peter kept the sleeves, but he cut out the shoulders. His sleeves were already blue so it worked with the color scheme." Clarity made hand motions as she described the suit. "Other than that your suits are identical. Even the googly eye thingies."

**Peter told him what it was, a Swede Peter flipping the camera down to show his red clad feet before back up to Happy. Happy demanded to know where the silver briefcase was.**

**Peter asked what he was talking about completely lost. He hadn't seen a case anywhere. Happy opened the door next to him and ushered Peter inside.**

"Oh, and look at that just like magic." Tony waved a hand.

"That door might as well be to Narnia." Natasha chipped in.

"I do not understand-" Thor began only for Steve to cut him off.

"I do!" Steve cut in. "I understood that reference." Tony had him watch the movie back at the tower with Clint and Natasha. The billionaire had tried to make a drinking game out of it at the time but Steve had been too invested in the story to bother.

"Hey wait do you know what narnia is?" Peter asked Clarity. Narnia has to exist in every earth didn't it?

"Yeah, of course, it's the story about that crazy professor who hid a lion in his wardrobe and a little girl named lucy opened it and the children were devoured because the lion had been starving and then the world got taken over by mythical creatures and the humans who didn't perish got locked inside the wardrobe to freeze and starve to death in an eternal winter."

"Okay, So it's a horror story on your earth?" Peter asked carefully as all the avengers minus Loki and Thor looked at Clarity in mixtures of shock and horror. Or in the science bros case fascination.

"Yeah, is it not here?" Clarity asked her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"No." Peter shook his head laughing a bit as he said the word. "Here its a children's book."

"Weird....I wonder what other things are different?" Clarity muttered feeling even more homesick now. How many times had Peter, Ned, and her tried to watch that movie together but never make it to the end because Ned always got too scared? Nothing on this earth made sense.

**Peter asked if this was a part of his room in a mixture of confusion, surprise, and delight. He had never felt so spoiled in his life. This hotel room was bigger than his whole apartment.**

"Get used to it, Kid." Tony mumbled to himself.

"What?" Peter asked him.

"Nothing, Nothing." Tony dismissed him mentally planning out the kids room in the tower. If he gave him the second biggest room he'd be next to Viz, but he'd have room to crawl around and room for a desk and maybe a work space if he didn't want to have a space in the lab, but the kid might-Tony shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself.

**Happy ordered him to change but Peter was still reeling over the fact that his room was huge. Happy nudged Peter forwards impatiently.**

**Peter told Happy he procured the desired item if only to make the guy ease up a little. He picked up a fancy white card, with fancy italic text, it read A Minor Upgrade -TS. Peter read the card before opening the case. The brand new spider suit flinging upwards. The hands folded neatly in the suits front to prevent wrinkles.**

"That is not a minor upgrade, Tony." Rhodey told him. "If anything it's beyond major."

"I still can't believe you made me that suit for the battle Mr.Stark. It's so cool!" Peter grinned.

"Battle? Kid, I didn't just make that for this fight. That suits for everyday spiderman use." Tony corrected. "You are never to wear that onesie again."

"It's not a-W-wait, you mean I can keep the suit!?" Peter asked in pure excitement.

"Yes, what did you think I was going to let you run around in that monstrosity? Thats not how I do business." Tony told him.

"Th-thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Stark." Tony barely had a chance to react before Peter was hugging him tightly in gratitude. Tony winced, damn this kid was strong.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Tony patted his shoulder coaxing Peter off him. "Just calm down."

"R-right sorry, it's just new suit." Peter tried to explain.

"I got it, I got it, just no hugs. We're not there yet." Tony told him. Peter nodding in understanding.

**Peter was shocked at what he was seeing moving the camera to happy then to the suit. Happy ordered him to change once again as he gestured to the damn thing. Peter continued freaking out over it.**

"Okay, well maybe not THE coolest. Just one of the coolest." Peter smiled.

"Well, what the hell is the coolest thing?" Tony demanded wondering what could possibly have been cooler than him getting this suit. He had said it was the coolest thing then, but maybe because he was so incredibly excited about the thing. Tony was actually a bit glad to see the kids reaction to first getting the suit.

"I was at the stark expo years ago when I was younger, I think I was 7 no, no I was 8 but uh there were these drone things everywhere, and I was wearing my fake Ironman mask with the little repulsors to match. I got separated from aunt May and uncle Ben in the chaos of it all. One drone came up to me. I was scared I didn't know what to do, if I ran it would have probably killed me, but I couldn't just do nothing so I thought to myself WWID."

"WWID?" Steve asked confused not understanding.

"What would Ironman do." Peter explained.

"So, I raised my hand up at him like this." Peter demonstrated the motion mimicking his younger self all those years ago a smile on his face as he recounted his first battle tale. "and I didn't think it would actually do anything but at least I'd look really cool and go out as a hero if I died or got hurt, but probably died. And then I heard this noise behind me, maybe a bang on the ground, or a thudding noise, I didn't turn I was focused on what was in front of me and then Bam!" Peter jumped up mimicking a repulsor blast.

"And I turned around and you were there and-"

"And I said "Nice work, Kid." Before flying off." Tony nodded along

"Yea-Yeah, Wait Mr. Stark!? You remember that!?" Peter asked.

"Of course I do. I saw a brave little kid stand up to a nasty looking drone with nerves of steel. That isn't something you see everyday." Tony told him. "But I had no idea that had been you."

Clarity smiled a bittersweet smile as she heard the familiar story. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her universe, or her Peter, or her avengers. That they had different memories and she didn't exist but she couldn't deny it hurt to be left out of that story. Back on her earth Peter and her had been standing back to back a drone in front of each of them. He wore his red and gold Ironman mask and she wore her silver and purple Rescue mask. They both had raised their repulsors at the metal monsters that seemed to tower above them, only for each child to jump and spin to the side as a real repulsor blast killed the machines dead. Ironman had saved Peter, but Rescue had saved her. Peter had gotten a "nice work, kid" from iron man and rescue had told her "good job, kiddo." Before the two flew away.

**Happy rushed the kid. Peter tried calling after him but the man had already walked out of the room. Peter pulled off his mask addressing the camera. He fanboyed over his suit like crazy. Peter grinned absolutely beyond ecstatic.**

"You look like its Christmas." Wanda observed with a smile.

"Well, it's the best present ever!" Peter exclaimed. "It looks so cool, and it's exactly what I always wanted and it looks so-"

"Cool? Yeah, we got that kid." Sam nodded.

"You could have given him a cape." Vision suggested.

"A cape is the last thing he needs on that suit. He'd get all tangled up in it when he swings."

"I-I would not." Peter protested.

Tony gave him a look.

"Okay, I would, but not if it was short!" Peter told him.

"If it's short then there is no point of a cape man of spiders." Thor told the boy.

**Happy told him once again that it was time to leave as he returned into the room.**

**Peter listed the rogue avengers on cap's team while hiding behind some crates on the airstrip. Peter wondered who the black cat guy was.**

"Hey, What is your made up name?" Peter asked.

"Made up name?" T'Challa asked confused.

"Yeah, your alter ego, nom de plume, super name?" Peter asked. "And how'd you get your powers? Do you have powers?"

"The mantle of the Black Panther has been passed down from father to son throughout the generations." T'Challa answered hoping he understood the kids fast paced questions.

"Oh! So it's a family thing!? That's so cool!" Peter grinned.

"I thought Wakanda was a third world country." Rhodey frowned eyeing T'Challa suspiciously.

"There is a lot that the world thinks but does not know." T'Challa replied.

**Tony yelled calling Peter into action.**

**Peter drops his phone springing into action and the camera rolls as we see Peter steal caps shield. Peter greets his idols turned foes.**

"I still can't believe I messed up that landing." Peter complained.

"It's not the end of the world kid, you can steal Cap's shield again some other time." Tony told him.

"Yeah, but that was my big entrance! It was supposed to be amazing." Peter told him.

"For what it's worth I thought it was pretty cool." Scott told him.

"Right, and where were you exactly? Cause I didn't see you standing over there." Peter said.

"Oh, I was on the shield. I was going to steal it back too but then that flashy thing happened." Scott explained.

"On the shield?" Peter asked.

"I shrink, I'm ant-man." Scott introduced himself.

"Uh, Spider-man." Peter introduced himself back.

**The camera cuts and Peter's running. He describes what it was like stealing caps shield, and reveals he had even fought with the super soldier a bit, but then ant man grew huge in the background. Peter drops his phone again to help the avengers deal with the new problem. Peter is seen flying through the air a few moments later.**

"Oh, and I also grow, wow I can't believe I did it without passing out." Scott grinned.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Peter winced.

"You did not just send that kid flying." Tony glared at Scott.

"Not purposely I don't think? Sorry what's your name again?"

"Peter." Peter answered.

"Sorry, Peter." Scott apologized

"It's fine, I should know by now to always watch the hands. Especially if they're huge." Peter replied with a shrug.

"That's why you shouldn't have brought him." Steve shook his head.

"I can take a hit." Peter said defensively.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have to." Steve replied glaring at Tony.

**The scene is back at the hotel now. Peter continues to excitedly jabber on about what had happened at the airport battle before Peter could continue on with his story there was a knock on the door.**

"Mr. stark does that mean we won?" Peter asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think so." Tony nodded but unlike the young spider king he just sounded tired and felt as defeated as Cap. He had been trying to stop him from tearing the Avengers apart but look at where that got him. "Damnit Rogers." Tony muttered.

"We tried." Steve sighed looking at Bucky feeling as if he had failed him.

"This isn't the end of the line." Bucky replied. "I'm still with you."

"Shit." Clint muttered.

"I'm sure you can be put on house arrest or work out a deal Clint." Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Nat." Clint told her.

"This feels like a win lose to me." Bruce frowned.

"This is bittersweet I'll give you that." Tony agreed.

**Peter called to the person behind the door that he was on his way over backflipping to the door. Peter greeted Happy who was in nothing but a bath robe as he opened the door. Happy told him to keep it down in the nicest way possible.**

"Would you let the poor man sleep?" Wanda raised a brow in Peter's direction.

"I never meant to keep him up. I was just excited and when I get excited I talk a lot." Peter told her. "I don't think I really noticed how loud I was being."

"Was that backflip really necessary? Who are you Kim possible?" Clint asked with a smile.

"Backflips are always necessary, plus they're fun." Peter grinned. "And I can't do them at home a lot cause I couldn't do them before I got powers and I don't want Aunt May to suspect anything."

"And what does she think about you going to Germany?" Steve questioned.

"She thinks it's an internship with Stark Industries and I mean in a way it kind of is so it's not really lying." Peter replied.

**The camera cuts again and it's the next day. Tony adjusts the camera that's pointed at him. Tony asks Peter if he's making a video recordings of the trip. Peter confirmed that he was after a moment of pause.Tony told him he approved and would have done something similar with a nod of his head.**

"Would you really?" Natasha asked.

"If I was his age, surrounded by people I looked up to yeah." Tony nodded.

"I believe you would have saved it under your private files." Vision smiled.

"Right you are jar-vis, Vis." Tony shakily recovered from his almost slip up. He still wasn't used to that.

**Happy tells Tony he'll delete the footage. Tony replied that it's okay and that they should make a cover story for Aunt May and the video will be good evidence for the kid to use.**

"That isn't a bad idea." Clint nodded.

"We should have all made alibi videos and just said it was shapeshifters or clones that attacked the airport." Scott commented.

"That wouldn't have worked." Rhodey denied.

"Oh, yeah why not?" Scott challenged.

"Because cloning hasn't been perfected yet and Aliens don't...." Rhodey trailed off as he eyes Thor and Loki. "Because cloning hasn't been perfected yet."

"Not on earth it hasn't but there are many species who can shapeshift. My brother is actually quite adept at the skill." Thor spoke up.

"So he could have just turned into a dragon during the battle of New York?" Clarity asked her curiosity outweighing her shyness.

"I suppose he could have yes." Thor nodded. "Though I admit I do not know the limits of my brother's magic."

"But then why did you lose?" Clarity asked the younger god turning to Loki.

"Evidently I was no match for earth's mightiest heroes. They had a hulk." Loki replied. "I was also not in my right mind at the time."

**Peter nodded saying that he agreed with the billionaire's genius idea.**

**Tony told him to get in the video with him and Peter readjusted to he was on the screen.Tony greeted May and made an inappropriate comment before he cut himself off with a laugh as Peter gave him a look.**

"No wonder you and Pepper broke up with you making comments like that." Steve shook his head. Tony would have leapt out of his seat and punched Steve in the face if not for Clarity's powers holding him in place.

"That was a low blow." Rhodey glared.

"It was the truth." Sam defended him.

"You and Pepper broke up?" Bruce frowned. "Tony, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Look it doesn't matter. Let's just watch this so we can get out of here and fix things. Now that we know Barnes didn't kill the king of Wakanda we have things to do." Tony replied.

"You're deflecting." Bruce knowingly replied.

"I thought you weren't that kind of Doctor." Tony replied earning a sigh from Bruce.

**Tony spoke to the camera phone again assuring Peter that he could cut that part out. Tony does the real video praising Peter for his work at the stark internship. Peter smiles awkwardly beside him. Happy yells enraged as he almost crashes the car due to traffic. He apologized for interrupting the vid. Tony told him it was because he went on the wrong street. He lists Happy's old job positions and dreams of a promotion in the video.**

"That's just mean, Tony. You know he hates that." Natasha shook her head.

"Yeah, well he knows it's just a side effect of being friends with yours truly. Also working for me." Tony explained.

"He deserves asset management after putting up with you. Hell I'll take asset management if he doesn't." Rhodey told him.

"You're stealing from him now too?" Tony asked. "I thought you were better than that."

**Happy complains to Tony that the information he just said took courage and was very personal. Tony asked Peter if Happy kept him up last night when he was sleeping. Happy abruptly pulled the car over the tires squealing. Happy parked the car saying Bucky and Caps signature friendship phrase.**

Steve and Bucky both flinched at Happy's words and shared a look.

"He deserves that raise, Tony." Clint told him.

"I'm gonna give it to him don't worry." Tony replied.

"Does he know that?" Scott asked.

"If he did then it wouldn't be a surprise." Tony replied.

**Tony asked his long time friend and employee for a minute alone with the kid. Happy asked him if he should get out. Tony told him to grab Peters stuff out of the back while they talked.**

"I could've gotten that." Peter protested.

"I know kid, but I wanted a little private conversation." Tony told him. "I couldn't think of a better excuse than that."

"You could've had happy drive around the block again or take a walk with the kid." Steve suggested.

"I'm not walking around Queens in the dead of night with a minor. That's a paparazzi nightmare." Tony denied.

"They are worse than bildshnipe." Thor agreed. "There is no where you can go where their chaos won't find you and they are just as repulsive."

**Peter asked if he could still have his new costume in a mixture of surprise and amazement lowering the phone.** **Tony told his protege that he could but to take it easy on Happy who would be supervising the teen.** **Peter nodded immediately agreeing.** **Tony gives him advice on where he falls in the pecking order. Don't tackle anything to big, but don't not do anything. Find the middle ground.**

"Because that's not confusing at all." Clarity whispered to herself.

"I know right!? Thank you!" Peter agreed having heard her with his super hearing.

"I swear, Rogers, if you say one more thing about me mentoring this kid I am going to lose it." Tony warned.

"I didn't say anything." Steve replied innocently.

"No but your thinking it. I saw that little smirk maximoff." Tony pointed between Steve and the mind reader.

"You just could have explained things to him a little better is all." Steve replied.

"If I'm not cryptic he's never going to figure out the answer for himself." Tony stubbornly replied

**Peter asked if he was one of them now hope in his tone. Tony replied in the negative.**

Peter frowned at Tony's response. He could be. If they would just let him, if he could just ask them all see he could be an avenger.

**Happy asked if he found the right thing holding up the case.** **Tony told him to bring it all the way upstairs. Peter immediately objected not wanting him to have to walk all the way up just to come straight back down. Besides he was so much stronger than the two adults he was currently with.Happy asked if he was sure. Peter confirmed that he was.** **Happy thanked the kid getting back in the car.** **Peter asked about there next getaway eager to do more.** **Tony asked him if he meant a mission And Peter nodded. Tony told him he'd be contacted. Peter asked how he'd be called. Tony told him that someone would do it, just not him. Peter nodded thinking that Tony was going for a hug when realistically he was just getting the door for the kid.** **Tony waved and the car drove away.**

"Didn't you two just have that conversation a little while ago?" Loki asked ever the perceptive one.

Tony shrugged. "Guess we did."

"Thats weird but cool." Peter smiled.

"Clarity, are you certain we cannot fast-forward?" Loki asked.

Clarity nodded. "The doors won't appear unless we watch it at normal speed."

"Isn't there a way to override that?" Tony asked.

"Maybe on my earth, but not from here." Clarity replied.

"Well who's bright idea was that?" Tony complained.

"Yours." Clarity admitted. "Or well the other you I mean."

Peter grinned to himself he couldn't wait to get a call or a text. He was totally an Avenger now.

"No ones calling him are they?" Natasha frowned.

"Well between the accords and you all going awol I'll probably be busy." Tony scratched the back of his head.

"He means me. He means I'll be busy." Rhodey corrected.

"Wait you're not just going to leave me hanging are you, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

"Not a chance, kid." Tony promised.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

And that's Ch 3!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, please comment and tell me what you think.

1\. What did you think of this chapter? How did it make you feel? And why?

2\. What part of homecoming are you most excited to see them react to? And why?

3\. Thoughts on Clarity this chapter? Should she talk more or less?

4\. Thoughts on the rest of the Avengers? Should anyone talk more or less?

5\. If I wrote a chapter about the endgame battle on Clarity's earth would you read it?

6\. Who is your fave marvel Brotp?

7\. What are your romantic marvel ships?

8\. What movie would you like the characters to react to after this one? (Excluding Both hulk movies)

9\. Favorite marvel villain and why?

10\. If you were a superhero what would your name and power be?

11\. Describe Peter Parker in one word

12\. What made you make an account on this site?

13\. Anything else you'd like to ask, rant or tell me!


End file.
